The present invention relates to a closure cap, preferably a screw cap, for attaching to a liquid container, preferably a bottle, more preferably a PET bottle, wherein the closure cap comprises a spout opening, preferably a reclosable spout opening, and a receiving element, which together with the closure cap forms a common receiving volume for receiving at least one dispensing body, e.g. at least one tablet, and the closure cap can be opened, thus forming an entrance to the receiving volume in order to enable the introduction of the at least one dispensing body into the receiving volume or the removal of said body from the receiving volume, wherein the receiving element is permeable to a liquid in order to allow the at least one dispensing body to come into contact with the liquid, wherein a closure element connected to the closure cap is provided, by means of which the entrance can be sealed in a liquid-tight manner or released.